Rukia Kuchiki
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday January 14th - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 144 cm (4'8½") - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight 33 kg (73 Ibs) - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Blood Type A - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation Gotei 13, Soul Society, Kuchiki Clan - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Affiliation Kurosaki Family - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Position Lieutenant - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Position Third Seat - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Division 13 - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Division N/A - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Partner None - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Partner Ichigo Kurosaki - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations Seireitei - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Shikai Dance, Sode no Shirayuki - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bankai N/A - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Specialization Tactician - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Attack 40 (+10 in Shikai) - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Defence 60 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiatsu 80 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiryoku 40 (+10 in Shikai) - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Speed 70 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Zanjutsu 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Zando 10 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuda 1 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuei 1 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hohō 6 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Kidō 14 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Perks Juggernaut Charge, Spellblade, Occult Disruption - }} |- |- |} Rukia Kuchiki ''(朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) is the lieutenant of Squad 13 under Captain Hinata Matsuo. Rukia is the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and an aunt to Cameron Kuchiki as well as a friend to Renji Abarai. Plot in process. Keep a look out on /r/Seireitei. Abilities/Stats '''Old System' Specialization: Tactician ATK: 50 DEF: 50 REI: 60 Skills ZAN: 10 HAK: 0 HHO: 10 KID: 15 Perk: Kido Mastery ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ New System Stats ATK: 40 (+10 in Shikai) DEF: 60 REI: 80 RIY: 40 (+10 in Shikai) SPD: 70 Skills Zanjutsu (ATK): 8 Zando (DEF): 10 Hakuda (ATK): 1 Hakuei (DEF): 1 Hoho (RIY): 6 Kido (REI): 14 Passive Stat Perks Reiatsu + Speed: Juggernaut Charge, by making an extremely fast charge fueled by your massive reiatsu you you make can make a single attack each round that gives up your movement and attack actions to attack at such a speed that your opponent has an extremely difficult time trying to dodge. You add your REI +SPD stats together to see if your target can dodge your attacks. This attack deals damage equal to a normal melee attack, using zanjutsu or hakuda + ATK. Skill Perks ''' 'RYO + Zando: Spellblade (T1), against REI based attacks you can now resist damage equal to your Zando skill, this applies before normal resistances.''' Occult Disruption (T2) - The user is so adept at fighting against energy wielding opponents that they can now reduce the damage of incoming by two times your Zando skill.'